1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engaging structure of two articles and in particular to one which can facilitate the engagement and disengagement between two decorative articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional way to engage two decorative articles is simply achieved by engaging a ring portion of an article with a retainer clip of another. However, such a retainer clip is complicated in structure and high in manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an engaging structure of two articles which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.